


Care Packages

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scisaac. Isaac and Scott are living together and they get a care package from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Packages

Isaac stood in front of the kitchen sink, watching as the soap bubbles popped above the soaking dishes. His mind, however, was in a whole other place entirely. Whenever he started a mundane task - doing the dishes, vacuuming, sweeping, even cooking – his mind brought him back to the days of high school that weren’t filled with an overwhelming amount of schooling.

It always astonished him how he’d gotten here; doing this easy and simple chore like everyone else in the world, after everything he and the rest of the pack had gone through. The amount of deaths he’d seen, and been a part of, the agonizing pain and loss and stress. It was eerie how everything had calmed down by the end of high school. How his claws weren’t itching at his sides if he walked home at night, how he didn’t jump when his phone vibrated in his pocket at news that would make him run from or to something, how he didn’t have abandonment issues anymore.

Of course, some of these things started to happen before high school had ended. It had a lot to do with Scott and Melissa. His new family. His anchor.

“Hey, look what came in the mail.” Scott’s voice echoed from outside of the house, back at the mailbox. The alpha hadn’t even bothered yelling since he knew Isaac would hear him from the open window.

“What is it?” Isaac responded as he shook the memories from his head and reached into the sink to start cleaning the dishes from last night and this morning.

Scott appeared in front of the window of their house – even if it was technically a duplex for student housing but Isaac liked referring to it as their house, their home. The boy’s grin was wide as he lifted up a good sized box with the postage information facing the window.

Isaac read it and smiled back.

“Package from mom!”

Isaac laughed when Scott started to sniff at the box and splashed him with soapy water through the screen. “Well get in here and open it already! And you better share!”

“Share?” Scott gaped, “Please, over half of this stuff is probably addressed to you instead of me!”

Isaac rolled his eyes, threatening to throw a large handful of suds at Scott who chuckled as he ducked away from the window and bolted to the front door.

Isaac knew it was coming. He heard Scott kick off his shoes, pad into the kitchen from the entryway and place the box down on their small, round kitchen table just barely big enough for the both of them, but it still made him jump in surprise when Scott wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his chest up against the taller man’s back.

Scott buried his face into the back of Isaac’s neck and breathed him in, making Isaac shiver. Scott felt it, of course he did, and the bastard grinned against his skin.

“Missed you.”

Isaac chuckled softly, shaking his head as he tried to focus on the dishes instead, “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah,” the alpha pressed a chaste kiss to his hairline, just behind his sensitive ears and breathed, “but you like it.”

The beta suppressed a moan, “Open the care package already. What did mom send us?”

Scott growl rumbled into Isaac’s skin. It wasn’t a threatening or frustrated, more reluctant to move and wanting something more. That, well that went right to Isaac’s groin.

“But Isaac,” Scott whined as though he hadn’t gotten attention from the beta in weeks when really… Isaac’s gaze dropped down to the counter beside them with an amused smirk… that was far from true.

“Scott.” Isaac warned, picking up more soapy water in both of his hands.

Scott huffed, letting his hands fall from Isaac’s sides and moved away from his back by nudging his forehead between Isaac’s shoulders and pushing off.

Isaac chuckled at how adorable childish Scott was being as he trudged over to the table and sat to tear away at the packaging. The alpha forgot quickly enough what his boyfriend had denied him when he finally pulled the flaps open after using his claws to rip through the tape.

The beta didn’t have to turn around from the sink. He inhaled deeply at the scent that arose from the box. “Cookies and banana bread!”

“I told you it would be for you,” Scott mumbled, taking out the huge loaf of banana bread with Isaac’s name physically written on it. The container of cookies were chocolate chip and shortbread, both of Scott’s favorite. Inside there was also a card that contained a bit of money to help with rent or groceries as the note from Melissa instructed with a strict message that the money was “not to be spent on anything naughty.” Whether she was referring to alcohol or… Scott didn’t want to know.

“Did she write something about us having sex in that letter?” Isaac asked, glancing over his shoulder to see the slight blush on Scott’s face. He thought he smelled something akin to embarrassment coming from the alpha.

“Not… in so many words but she may have implied it.”

“Why are you so embarrassed, it’s not like she doesn’t approve.”

“Yeah but I’d rather not have my mother knowing about my sex life.” Scott mumbled, blush growing as he opened the container of cookies with mildly trembling hands and shoved a chocolate one into his mouth.

“Hey! You’ll spoil your supper,” Isaac scolded, receiving a glare and a pout from his boyfriend. “Besides, she knows plenty about our sex life.”

Scott paled, bits of cookie nearly falling from his gaping lips, “Isaac…”

“We have interesting phone calls when you’re in class.”

“I really don’t like that you get out of classes earlier than me.”

“Don’t worry,” Isaac grinned, wiping his wet hands off on a towel before throwing it at Scott’s face who practically clawed at it when it hit him – as if he didn’t possess the reflexes to stop it beforehand. “I don’t tell her too many things in great detail.”

Scott nearly choked, “Hate you  _so_ much.”

“No you don’t,” he smirked, planting himself on Scott’s lap and reaching across the table for the banana bread only to have Scott’s hand grip his wrist.

“No, no banana bread for bad boys.”

Isaac’s brow quirked up as he turned to eye his boyfriend with intrigue. “Bad boy, eh?”

Scott’s eyes darkened, “Yeah, bad. Boy.”

“Oh really?” Isaac tugged at the bread, pulling it a bit closer to himself.

“Really.” Scott gripped Isaac’s wrist tighter, stilling his motion and keeping the bread a good distance from him.

The challenge had been issued. Scott and Isaac stared deep into each other’s eyes, the tension thick enough that a KFC butter knife would probably do the trick. Which was how they ended up on the floor minutes later with the table and chair flipped over, cookies spilled everywhere, and Isaac with his weight pressed into Scott’s hips as he held the banana bread triumphantly above his head, and using one hand to hold both of the alpha’s arms above his head.

“SAY IT!” Isaac ordered, grinning down at his trapped boyfriend.

Scott grumbled, defeated eyes averted to the side and Isaac resisted the urge to kiss the pout off his lips.

“Scott.”

“You are….” The rest trailed off into mumbling.

“I can’t hear you Scott.”

Scott glared up at him, because no matter how softly he said it, he knew Isaac and his shared wolf senses could hear him.

“Louder, Scott.” Isaac still insisted and Scott huffed loudly in frustration.

“You are the bonana king, Charlie!” He gave in and actually mimicking the accent as well which made Isaac laugh even louder before leaning down to kiss the sour pout off his boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
